rotaractinthephilippinesfandomcom-20200214-history
PDRR Jun Farcon
DG Virgilio “Jun” Farcon is destined to become a District Governor. As early as 1975, Rotary International, through the Rotary Club of Marikina, had already invested to insure his future in Rotary. His involvement in Rotary dates back to his high school days when he was involved in Rotary’s Youth Programs. Thanks to his parents, PP Ver Farcon of RC Marikina and the late PP Ludy Farcon of RC San Juan, both very active and die hard Rotarians. PP Ver Farcon was twice the recipient of the Distinguished Service Award, the highest award being given to a Rotarian in RC Marikina while PP Ludy Farcon was also awarded as the Most Outstanding Rotarian several times. In RY 1997-98, she was awarded as the Most Outstanding President of District 3800. His parents believed in Rotary’s Programs for the New Generations. Thus, DG Jun Farcon became an Interactor at the age of 15 in 1975 and later on became a Rotaractor at the age of 16 in 1976. Later, he served as the District Rotaract Representative in 1982, the first Rotaractor from Marikina who was elected to the highest office in the Rotaract Organization. His experience as an Interactor and Rotaractor inspired him to continue further his involvement in the Rotary world. In 1985, he was inducted as the youngest Charter Member and Director of the Rotary Club of Marikina Central at the age of 26. He took a leave of absence when he took the bar examinations in 1987. After passing the Bar in 1988, he joined the Rotary Club of Marikina Mother Club. He became a very active member and was awarded several club awards including the Most Outstanding Rotarian of the Year Award in Rotary Year 1995-1996. DG Jun Farcon became the President of RC Marikina during the Rotary Year 1996-97 with the Theme, Build the Future with Action and Vision in Rotary Year 1996-1997 under the leadership of PDG Lina Aurelio. He was awarded by PDG Lina Aurelio as the Most Outstanding Rotary Club President while RC Marikina became the Most Outstanding Rotary Club of District 3800. He holds the distinction of being the only incoming president of District 3800 who was appointed and served as the District Chair of PETS even before becoming the President of his club. This is a record which remains to be broken until now. As an incumbent President, he served also as District Chair of Rotary’s Programs for the New Generations and Vice Chairman of the Urban Peace Committee. He was one of two official delegates from Philippine Rotary at the Urban Peace Conference held at Kobe, Japan in 1997. After serving as President in 1997, he served practically all district governors occupying various district positions ranging from District Governors Group Representative (DGGR), Deputy District Governor (DDG), Deputy District Secretary (DDS), District PRO, Community Service Chair, Membership Vice Chair, Midyear Review Chair and Chair of various committees up to 2007. In January of 2008, he was elected as DGN and was elected as District Governor Elect at the 2009 Birmingham International Convention. He attended various Rotary International Conventions and Zone Institutes held in Bangkok, Thailand, Taipei, Taiwan, Glasgow, Scotland, Los Angeles and Birmingham, England. Just recently, he was given the chance to become a Presentation Speaker at the Literacy Workshop at the 2009 Birmingham Convention even before serving as District Governor. DG Jun Farcon is a CPA – Lawyer by profession. A graduate of San Sebastian College with the degree of Bachelor of Science in Commerce major in Accounting in 1981. He passed the CPA Board in 1982 with the general average of 85.55. After working as staff auditor at the country’s biggest auditing firm, Sycip Gorres Velayo for two years, he pursued law studies at the Ateneo School of Law. He graduated with honors and was a recipient of Silver Medal for Academic Excellence from Ateneo School of Law with the rank of No. 8 in the Ateneo Law Class of 1987.. He placed 13th in the 1987 Bar, the second most difficult bar in the history of bar examinations in the Philippines. With barely six months experience as a lawyer, he already appeared and argued before the Supreme Court En Banc. He is into corporate and taxation practice. He is currently the managing partner of Farcon Gabriel Farcon Law Firm and a Corporate Secretary and Legal Counsel to about a dozen corporations. Despite his busy and hectic schedule with his work and involvement in Rotary and other civic and religious organizations, DG Jun still finds time for his family. DG Jun is happily married to the love of his life, the very beautiful Zeny, a Past National President of the Inner Wheel Clubs of the Philippines. Zeny is also very active with Rotary. She served as the Overall Chair of Spouses Participation for four (4) years during the terms of PDGs Arsenio Tanco, Santi Chua, Jose Peralta and Efren De Guzman. She also served as Talent Night Chair of Discon for several times. DG Jun and Zeny are blessed with three children. Virgilio, III, the eldest is a Bachelor of Science in Accountancy graduate of De La Salle College. He was the President of Rotakids Club of Marikina in 1996 and now a member of the Rotaract Club of Marikina. The second child, Jose Florinio is an AB Philosophy graduate of the Ateneo De Manila University and the youngest is Zarah, a junior Communications Art student of the Ateneo de Manila University. DG Jun is a man destined to be great in his own special way. He is a devout catholic, a servant leader of Couples for Christ and a lifetime member of Knights of Columbus. In everything he does, he always offers it for the greater glory of God. DG Jun is the first ever Interactor and Rotaractor who became a District Governor in the Philippines. He is one of the four (4) DGs out of 531 DGs in the world who came from the ranks of Rotaract and who will serve as District Governor for RY 2010-2011. Indeed, DG VIRGILIO “JUN” GABRIEL FARCON is the first New Generation District Governor of RI District 3800.